Oonie
Oonie is a unique Toa of Fire who originated on the world known as Oonta. Biography Early Life Oonie was created by a mysterious combination of orange matter and molten metal. Once he developed further, his first form quickly drew in surrounding the fires and heat, resulting in him growing into a Toa. Soon after, Oonie discovered a fractured Pakari that was drained of power. Oonie's mind somehow gained the intelligence to wear the mask, which he then pooled his own powers into, thus healing the crack and molding his armor with an orange tint. Oonie would then go on to roam the mysterious planet he had been created on, wandering and learning more along the way. Eventually, Oonie came to nickname the planet Oonta. It was during this time that he forged his own saber/sword from scraps. Soon after, Oonie discovered that the scraps he had found were all that remained of a tribe that had been obliterated just prior to his creation, causing Oonie to feel truly alone. About a day later, several ships came and picked him up during their exploration of the planet, then took him back to their own world. There, he met and trained with his future best friend Cacola. Eventually, Oonie and Cacola left to pursue their dreams of exploring the universe, but before that, they both agreed to practice new elemental powers, so Oonie took on poison, and Cacola chose water. Traveling the Universe Oonie learned many new things on his travels, mostly detailing the history of the universe and philosophical predictions of the future. Oonie became fascinated with the things he learned, and continued to improve as a Toa. He went through multiple changes, at some point even becoming a matoran! Throughout his travels, he met numerous warriors like him who he befriended and gladly worked with. Abilities and Traits Toa Oonie is an agile warrior who is always ready for battle. Oonie specializes in using his fire powers but for a brief time, studied poison-based tactics. Oonie leads his team around the universe on missions to explore the unknown. Oonie's best friends are a silent fighter named Cacola who wields the power of air and wildlife, and the titan-warrior metaLORD named Cervax. As a Toa of Fire, Oonie has the ability to manipulate the element of Fire and is able to create fireballs, absorb heat, and emit flames. It is not known whether or not Oonie can use his molten under-armor parts, but even he himself fears what may happen. When using his Kanohi, the power he has already stored in the mask will surge through his body, which makes parts of his body seem molten when exposed. Mask and Tools Oonie's first and current mask is a unique Kanohi Pakari, Great Mask of Strength. Upon discovering it, he found the mask fractured and drained of its power. However, upon repairing it and doning it himself, the Pakari lost is original ability, though has since been replaced by a new one. The mask can now be used to hold in Oonie's energy and then be unleashed in a heavy attack when needed. Oonie carries a fire saber/sword that is fueled by his own will and can extend or shrink the same. Oonie originally carried a poison launcher and used it to start off his fights. Friends *Cacola *Cervax *Trutina Appearances *Reign of the Founders Trivia *Oonie is OonieCacola's BIONICLE Self-MOC *Oonie dislikes his molten armor being exposed, as he prefers it to stay orange rather than red *Oonie has no knowlege of his past tribe, or how he was even created on the planet he calls Oonta *Oonie hasn't told anyone how he survived alone, not even Cacola *Currently, Oonie's first and original form has yet to be seen Category:User:OonieCacola Category:Toa Category:Fire Category:Toa of Fire